


The Sleepover

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, I Feel Like There’s A Good Balance Of Both, Lemon, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Sexual Content, mabifica, ohnocows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: They had yet to be intimate with each other. They’d been together for a little over a month now, not an incredible amount of time in most cases but when you’re an almost adult that’s been best friends with your now girlfriend for over five years and had been in the process of feeling her up on the first night you started dating, six weeks seems like a long time.





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work is considerably more...lemon than I’ve ever written. And by that I mean that I’ve never written a lemon fic before. Feedback would be super appreciated, especially on this one.
> 
> Too much detail? Not enough detail? Realistic or nah? You get the picture.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! We’ll see how this goes...

Today had been a good day.

A great day even.

Pacifica loved when her and Mabel decided to go on their spontaneous beach adventures. Cannon Beach was only a couple hours away from Gravity Falls, so they’d often pack up the old Jeep Pacifica had—much to her parents chagrin—traded in her Porsche for and drive to the coast to spend the day laying out on the sand and splashing in the waves. They had gone all out for this trip: umbrella, beach chairs, cooler full of a variety of special drinks and sandwiches. The August weather had actually cooperated with them for once, having it be hot and sunny but not to a point of melting everything. They left early and had gotten there mostly before anyone else had decided to show up, allowing them perfect parking and settling spots on the beach. They couldn’t have asked for better luck.

Truth be told, what had really made it their best beach day yet was the fact that this was their first beach day as an official couple. Really one of their first dates ever, actually.

Following the 4th of July, they had gone back to being inseparable. The next couple days they had talked through more of what had happened the past year, had given more details to how they’d began to have feelings for each other and had talked about how the hell they’d never figured out each other’s sexual preferences before that moment. After that they officially told Stan, Ford, Dipper, and their friends and were met with overwhelming positivity and support from everyone; it about had them in tears. Finally, they were together and on a mission to make the rest of the summer all about them.

Their beach day had been exactly that. They spent the majority of the day relaxing in the comfort of each other’s company. They had mostly sunbathed—only after doing the cliché sunscreen rub-down every new couple secretly wants to try—but had taken a few trips into the waves where they’d playfully swam and splashed about, taking advantage of every opportunity they could to steal kisses and be close to one another. When they’d finally packed up for the day to grab dinner and head home they both had sunburns, huge grins on their faces, and full hearts.

Oh yeah, it had made for a great day.

By the time they’d gotten back to the new Northwest mansion, the sun had gone down and it was dark out. They unloaded the car, brought everything inside to put it away themselves—a new practice Pacifica had wanted to start doing—and went up to her room to start getting ready for bed.

Mabel had decided to spend the night. Not an unusual occurrence in the past, but with a whole different meaning in their present situation. Shortly after Pacifica had showered and put on pajamas, Mabel headed into her bathroom to clean up next when she dropped that bomb on her. Her immediate reaction was nonchalant; in fact, she hadn’t even looked up when she replied: “Sounds good, I’ll grab some extra pj’s.” It had only really hit her when she was dropping their towels and swimsuits into the laundry hamper just what that might entail.

They had yet to be intimate with each other. They’d been together for a little over a month now, not an incredible amount of time in most cases but when you’re an almost adult that’s been best friends with your now girlfriend for over five years and had been in the process of feeling her up on the first night you started dating, six weeks seems like a long time.

It’s not like there hadn’t been opportunities. There’d been a few nights where the boys were out of the Shack and just the girls had been there watching a movie on their own. Had there been some heated make out sessions in those moments? Yes. Had they been about to turn into an intimate evening? Seemed very likely. Had they been interrupted by someone unexpectedly walking in the door? Every. Damn. Time.

They both could feel it, the tension building between them, which is why Mabel decided to just go for it tonight and Pacifica felt like an idiot only now realizing what had happened in that exchange.

She ran back upstairs to her room in a panic and looked in the mirror. Her pajamas were a pair of oversized sweatpants and her now too-small llama sweater. She facepalmed—what a rookie move.

She started frantically going through her closet before she found a pair of soft short-shorts and a long sleeve shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. She also changed into a more lacy pair of underwear but kept her simple bra on. Yeah, that should do it, she didn’t want to seem _too_ eager. 

She put on more deodorant, walked through a couple air squirts of her perfume, and as a final touch ruffled her damp hair for a bit of volume. Perfect.

After she felt she’d gotten herself ready she skillfully went about choosing a pair of pajamas for Mabel. What would she dare pick out? Imagining Mabel in a variety of suggestive clothing made her flash back to the swimsuit she wore to the beach. A cute, little strapless thing with a bow on the front of the top piece and red and white stripes, the bottoms hugging her perfectly...okay, stop, focus on the task at hand.

She rummaged through everything before deciding on another pair of silk short-shorts she owned and the loose, spaghetti-strap tank top that matched them. The tank top turned out to also be a crop-top and Pacifica chose to ignore the very likely possibility that she’d done that subconsciously on purpose and set the pajamas on the bathroom counter, letting the still-showering Mabel know they were there.

Then, she waited. Sitting on her bed, seemingly scrolling through her phone but in reality looking up at the bathroom door every ten seconds until she finally heard the water stop and the shower curtain slide. If she wasn’t nervous before, she sure as hell was now.

She felt on edge, like sitting still was absolutely impossible to do. She readjusted at least ten different times, trying to find a position to lay down in that would be sexy but also natural. She was at the point where she was considering running downstairs to raid her parents liquor cabinet just to steady her nerves when the bathroom door clicked open.

Mabel walked out with a few wisps of steam following behind her and Pacifica was awestruck. She had always admired her girlfriend’s natural beauty. A simple girl with a cute round face and big hazel eyes she always got lost in. Makeup truly wasn’t needed for this girl-next-door-goddess. The pajamas she’d given her fit perfectly except for the tank top straps that couldn’t seem to stay up on her shoulders. Pacifica was a cup size bigger than Mabel, so that made sense. Combine that with the shorts that came up well above mid-thigh and you had a sexy recipe for disaster.

She swallowed hard as Mabel lifted her arms to pull her wet hair into a messy bun causing the crop top to lift and show off quite a bit of skin, when done she crawled onto the bed next to her girlfriend who’d clearly forgotten how to breathe.

“I feel _so_ much better! There’s just something about taking a shower after spending the day in the sun and water, ya know what I mean?” She picked up her phone and set a couple alarms for the morning, oblivious to the fact that the scent of Pacifica’s soap on her was enough to make her dizzy. 

She put her phone down on the dresser and gave Pacifica a kiss on the cheek before to turning towards her with a smile on her face, “Hey you.”

It took her a second to reply, “Hi.”

“I had a really great time with you today. Like, really great.” They we’re sitting criss-cross facing each other and Mabel put her hand on her girlfriends knee, rubbing circles on it with her thumb. “And I think you’re wonderful.”

Pacifica took in Mabel’s genuine look of adoration that was directed towards her and almost all of her nervousness vanished. It was just Mabel, a girl who had been gentle and kind to her in everything she did well before they’d gotten to this point. Anything that happened between them would be the same way. That was enough to make her realize that she didn’t need to be so worked up right now. 

Her shoulders dropped all the tension she didn’t realize she was carrying and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Mabel’s lips, “I agree, today was so much fun.” She shifted onto her knees and leaned forward again before getting just a couple inches away from Mabel’s face and glanced down at her mouth. “I think you’re pretty wonderful too, by the way.” She closed the gap into another soft kiss but this one felt different; it had a bit more intention behind it, a bit more purpose.

Mabel’s eyes fluttered closed as she engaged more in this kiss, sliding her lips over her girlfriend’s and bringing her hands up to rest on her waist. Pacifica started to move forward, leaning Mabel back until she was flat lying down with Pacifica hovering over her, her hands gaining more confidence in their roaming as their kiss deepened.

Pacifica eventually broke away from her mouth and moved to her jawline, starting a trail of heated kisses down to her neck and shoulders and leading to her collarbone. Mabel let out a deep sigh and her grip on Pacifica’s hips tightened the lower she traveled. Before she was able to dip down into the skin her tank top was hiding, she found herself flipped onto her back and Mabel on top of her looking down. She was out of breath, her cheeks were flushed, her bun even messier than before, damn if Pacifica didn’t want to just rip all her clothes off right then and there.

Suddenly Mabel slid off the bed and walked away, making Pacifica sit up in confusion until she realized that she was just shutting and locking the bedroom door. Insuring their privacy was definitely a smart move.

She crawled back onto the bed and looked at her girlfriend with an intense gaze, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Pacifica had never seen Mabel so focused before, so locked in. She matched her intensity, “I do. Don’t you?”

Mabel softened a bit and smiled, “Absolutely.” With that Mabel climbed over Pacifica and kissed her again with a kind of passion that made Pacifica’s stomach flip.

Pacifica reached up and pulled the hair tie out of Mabel’s hair, letting damp locks fall down for her to bury her hands into. Mabelbegan kissing down the blonde girl’s neck and let out a quiet sound from her throat when she felt fingers with perfectly manicured nails dig deeper into her hair as she made her way down to the collar of her shirt. She kissed all the way across her exposed shoulder and back up again, pushing up the hem of the shirt with her hands in the same direction as her kisses. They both sat up for a second and Mabel pulled the shirt up and over a head of natural blonde waves before tossing it across the room.

She took a moment to catch her breath and look over newly exposed skin and a black bra that she was dying to see underneath of. She didn’t have to wait very long; her heart hammered even faster as she met Pacifica’s gaze and saw her girlfriend reach back and unclasp the bra, letting it slide down her arms and dropping off the edge of the bed behind her.

“You’re so beautiful.” It was barely above a whisper, but it was still heard and made the girl in front of her flush a particularly gorgeous shade of pink. Pacifica pushed herself forward to capture Mabel’s lips again, grabbing both of her hands and leading them up to her chest.

She gently cupped each breast in her hand, greatly enjoying the smoothness of the softest skin she’d ever felt and began to massage them slowly. She lowered their bodies down again and Pacifica closed her eyes and let out a small whine, slightly arching her back with the hopes of getting those wonderful hands closer. Mabel got the hint and began to grope a little more firmly, squeeze a little more than she was previously. She gave a soft pinch of a nipple, coaxing out a gasp and another whine that cheered her on as she kept going. She removed her lips from Pacifica’s and dipped down to leave an open-mouthed kiss over her breast, keeping her hand in place on the other. This offered her even more noises from above and eventually got her a full on moan and nails raked down her back when she began swirling her tongue around her nipple and taking it in between her teeth before moving onto the other.

_Holy shit_. 

Pacifica’s head was swimming with all this attention she was receiving. Never in her life had anything felt like this before. It took all her willpower but she grabbed Mabel’s face and brought her up from her glorious work to give her a of couple deep kisses.

Eventually they broke apart and she looked down disapprovingly at her girlfriend’s still clothed body, “Baby, I think you’re a bit overdressed.” They sat up again and she slid her hands down Mabel’s back causing her to shiver before she began rubbing her hands across her exposed belly. Mabel let out a soft sigh before Pacifica finally grabbed the hem of the cropped tank top and slid it upwards. 

Mabel arms shot up immediately and Pacifica had to stop herself from letting out a laugh at how eager she was. She pulled the tank top up and was met with a bare chest causing her to suck in a breath. No bra. Perfect.

She laid Mabel down on her back and started kissing up her flat stomach before arriving at her destination. Mabel had goosebumps as her mouth traveled upwards simultaneously with the nails lightly traveling down her thighs.

She began doing what Mabel had done to her, using her mouth and tongue and teeth to play with each nipple while her hand pinched and squeezed the other. Mabel had a smaller chest than her, a b-cup to her c-cup, but that didn’t matter to her at all. It all felt perfect in her hands, like they were made for her to hold. 

She started working her way down Mabel’s stomach, keeping one hand above on her breast while the other started to pull down on the waist of her shorts. With a breathy moan, Mabel lifted her hips off the bed and helped slide her shorts and panties down and off, kicking them wherever onto the floor.

Pacifica had never seen a naked woman in real life before and she was barely prepared for the warmth that started building up in her abdomen when she looked down at her completely naked girlfriend. She was enamored with the girl and the body in front of her—and she intended to prove it.

With trembling hands she reached down in between Mabel’s legs and gave a soft touch to her vagina. It was wet, which is what she should have been expecting, butfor some reason it caught her off-guard and she yanked her hand back slightly. She began to get nervous again. She’d never been remotely intimate with anyone before and had no idea of what she was doing. She barely had experience on herself, how was she supposed to make Mabel—

She felt hands clasp around her cheeks and thumbs start to wipe away tears she didn’t know she’d started crying. “Hey, hey, Pacifica, look at me.” That gentle voice, the one that belonged to the kindest person she’d ever met in her life, was able to get her eyes to look up. She was met with a loving expression and a small smile, “Listen, it’s okay. We can stop now if you want. Do you want to do that?”

More tears began bubbling, “I-I just...” she looked down and leaned her cheek into the hand cupping it, “I just realized that I don’t have any idea what I’m doing and-and I...I really don’t want to disappoint you...”

Mabel planted a tender kiss onto Pacifica’s lips, “Babe, you definitely have not and will not disappoint me. No matter what. I don’t really know what I’m doing either, and that’s okay. Of course, I want to make you feel good and I want to feel good, but that may not happen tonight and that’s alright with me. This is new and we’re learning now, together. That’s all I want. I just want to go at _our_ own pace and make this just for us—no pressure or tears belong here, okay?”

Pacifica nodded with a hiccup and pulled Mabel into a tight hug. She felt a hand stroking her hair and she knew, without a doubt, that she was safe and comfortable here with Mabel; two feelings she’d never experienced anywhere before in her entire life.

“You want to stop and just go to bed?” she heard mumbled into her ear, “It’s okay if you do.”

Pacifica pulled back and shook her head before leaning in again for a kiss. They kissed slowly for awhile, just enjoying the new level of intimacy that their conversation had brought to their relationship. Not long into those slow kisses had things started to pick up again, and this time when Pacifica reached in between Mabel’s legs she did so with a confidence she didn’t have before.

Mabel let out a gasp when that hand began to lightly trace back and forth in between wet folds, growing more and more confident with each movement. Pacifica dipped her head down to grab a nipple between her teeth again and when she did this she also slid a finger inside Mabel’s entrance, wiggling it around to explore this new area.

Mabel twisted in place and let out a moan louder than any Pacifica had heard previously that night. She snapped her head up and took in the sight before her of her girlfriend rocking back and forth on her hand, eyes shut tight and sun-kissed body glistening. In this moment she became very aware of her own arousal and let out a moan herself sliding a second finger in just to watch Mabel’s face take on a mixed expression of pleasure and pain.

She began moving her fingers to match her hip movements with more purpose and speed, curling them inward against warm silky walls. She watched intently as Mabel rocked into her hand more and more, steadily gaining speed and applying more pressure. She slowed down a bit, really taking the time to feel around and learn the inside of her girlfriend when she heard a plea of “No, keep going..._please_!” That’s all she needed to motivate herself to giving Mabel exactly what she wanted.

She gave it all she had, moving her fingers quickly despite the hand cramps and what she was sure was now lack of technique. It didn’t seem to matter though. Mabel’s head was leaned back, breasts slightly bouncing along with her body’s movements, her eyes shut, arms above her head and begging words to _not stop—don’t stop_ flowing out of her lips. A few more pumps and a small, experimental thumb circle over her clitoris later and Mabel let out a wavering moan of ecstasy, arching her back and frantically moving her hips along with the fingers still going.

Pacifica helped her ride out her orgasm, keeping her fingers in to feel the clenching and unclenching of her walls and trailing her free hand over and around every inch of the body in front of her. With a whine from her girlfriend she eventually pulled out and watched her take heavy breaths to calm down while she slowly put sticky fingers into her mouth and sucked—something she’d seen online a couple times that she told herself she’d try at least once.

Mabel saw this happen and groaned loudly before surging forward to kiss Pacifica deeply and taste herself. Although she was still trembling from the aftershocks of her release, she wasted no time in pinning the blonde haired girl’s back on the mattress. She began kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear and tugging her shorts down when she felt hands grab her wrists.

“Baby,” a breathless voice said, “You’re still shaking, you can take your time.”

Mabel exhaled and started going for the lace panties next, “I can’t help it, you’re just so damn sexy.” With that the panties were off and with the rest of the clothes. Now all barriers between them were completely gone, and Mabel ran her hands up the bare body in front of her before raking her nails back down. Pacifica, having just experienced the thrill of having control over someone else’s body, now was learning of the equally thrilling side of giving up her body to someone.

Mabel gave her a couple of kisses on her mouth before trailing her tongue and lips down until she was right underneath her navel. Pacifica propped herself up on her elbows and they stared intently at each other as Mabel dipped her mouth down between creamy thighs to give a slow lick to her labia.

Her brain stuttered to halt with that lick, not even able to comprehend just how _good_ it felt, so Pacifica shut her eyes and laid back down as she focused on the newfound feeling of a warm tongue exploring her. The licks started off long and slow, Mabel taking her time, but they soon began to get more aggressive and focus more intensely on specific areas. She moved up to her clitoris and started making small circles with her tongue over it. Pacifica was squirming above, hands gripping the sheets around her. It was when Mabel stopped the tongue swirls and sucked it into her mouth that Pacifica got loud.

“_MABEL! Oh, Mabel, Mabel, Mabel..._”

Hearing her name said like that on repeat made Mabel moan out, causing the vibrations of the noise to aid in the pleasure of her licking and sucking motions.

Pacifica reached her hands down into Mabel’s hair and pushed her further in between her legs, throwing her head back and letting out a string of curse words. Before she knew it fingers had joined in with the mouth ministrations and it only took a couple minutes until she found herself writhing in release, saying her lover’s name over and over again as lips kept working her.

Movements slowed and she was just starting to come down and catch her breath when they picked back up again and her sensitivity gave way to a quicker and more intense second orgasm.

Finally, when it seemed like Pacifica couldn’t take anymore in that moment, Mabel pulled away and crawled back up to lay down beside her dazed girlfriend who was sprawled out and gasping for air. She leaned over her and captured her lips in a quick kiss before rolling over onto her back and letting out a breath.

“Wow,” she heard after a few moments.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I mean, _wow_. I just-I can’t...we just had sex.” More pause. “That was _incredible_. Why haven’t we done that before now??”

Mabel chuckled and they both turned onto their sides to face each other. Pacifica pulled her closer until their fronts were flush together, their breasts rubbing against each other and sparking more excitement between the two of them.

They spent a few moments just kissing lethargically before pulling back and studying each other’s faces in the afterglow. Pacifica reached up and traced over Mabel’s bottom lip.

“You’re gorgeous,” she said, earning herself a smile and a kiss to the pad of her thumb. “And you’re sweet. You’re so sweet to me. Thank you.”

“For being sweet?”

“I mean, yeah. But, I really meant for earlier, when I got a little freaked out. You didn’t even hesitate, like, who does that and is gentle about it, too? You just know exactly what to say to make me feel better and..._safe_.” Her voice got quiet, “I’ve never really felt safe before.”

Mabel’s heart broke and she reached her arm around the girl in front of her to start massaging circles into her shoulders.

“You are always safe with me. And you deserve so much more kindness than you think you do. I think you’re perfect and being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Pacifica smiled widely and stared at this girl that she couldn’t believe she’d been given the chance to share so many great moments with.

She leaned forward and kissed Mabel withthe purpose of conveying all her adoration and appreciation that words couldn’t. Their kisses didn’t take long to turn deeper and more passionate and soon Pacifica was pulled on top of Mabel all over again.

And when they woke up the next morning, slightly sore and snuggled closely pressed together with their legs intertwined, they laid there and quietly thought to themselves that they just might be falling in love with this girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think below!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
